Dahala's Background
by Sinadra
Summary: The background history of my character Dahala. I thought you'd like to get to know all of the girls smiles


Dahala was born Lilly Hashwa to two highly venerated priests in a village on the main land of Auberdine where she grew up in the temple happy and sweet. Her parents fully expected her to follow them and become a priest as well and she wanted to, she loved Elune and did everything her mother taught her to keep her body sacred as a temple. She was very happy.

She was just blooming into young woman hood when the bandits came, random vagabonds who had found out that they could take things from people and that they liked it. These Vagabonds attacked her village and because her family fought them and fought well they were punished as a warning to the rest of the people. Her mother was taken to a room out of Lilly's sight where she heard screams and laughter. Her father was tortured and killed and she... Was deflowered and changed. After the bandits left the villagers took the shocked girl to Darnassus to the Orphanage there as they no longer wanted to be reminded of their failing to her family. This reinforced in her mind her defilement and it twisted her.

She met the girls that would become her sisters at the Orphanage and she found a special friend in Dikalie. The two would sneak out at night and get drunk in local taverns off of the men who hoped to take advantage of them. Lilly didn't mind but Dikalie wouldn't let them and this caused her to get into a fist fight one night that caused the deaths of two men. Dika after promising Sinostra she wouldn't drink anymore no longer snuck out with Lilly but Lilly didn't care she wanted to forget and her body didn't matter to her.

Then Sinadra came to the Orphanage and she found a hero. She followed the former assassin around wanting to learn from her so Sinadra taught her the ways of the assassin just to keep Lilly busy and out of the bars at night. Lilly and the rest of the girls grew and Sinostra gave her a new name. Dahala meaning Friend in the special language the girls spoke to keep the adults out of their conversations.

Dahala quickly forgot Lilly Hashwa and gladly as she was no longer that sweet girl and when Sinadra moved to the human lands she quickly followed her and her sisters to leave her past behind. Lilly was gone and Dahala the seductive killer was born.

As her sisters did not approve of her behaviour they warned their friends of her thinking that they were protecting Dahala and their friends but all they did was spur her on farther down the path of self hatred and the belief she was supposed to be the way she was. She met Eldrick in one of his many disguises and quickly convinced him to take her aboard his crew and she became a pirate. This gave her time away form her prim sister's eyes and it gave her a place where she felt acceptance despite her tawdry ways.

Not long after joining the crew Brier an adopted member of her growing family came to her determined to get to know the real her and finally by deduction figure out what happened to her and broke down her walls of protection. He made her promise to think about the many things they talked about and this started her on a new path of thought. At the same time she met Steelfist a hunter on crew who had made the offer to marry her so that she could get away from her sisters as she was trying to break their hold on her. Steelfist was the first man who cared for her romantically that didn't see her as a thing and this caused her to greatly admire the man though no matter how hard she tried she couldn't find it in her to love him back though she agreed to marry him not wanting to hurt him.

She then met her newest sister Lyrikae only to find that Lyrikae was not someone she wanted to know. After Lyrikae tried to seduce her she fled from her and fought with her until crew and friends stepped in for her to make her escape. Thanks to the help of Geran and Toril she was hidden safely on Kreoss's ship in Thereamore where she finally got to meet the Gleeman whom she had gotten off on the wrong foot with. They came to respect each other and this caused Dahala to realise how much more it would hurt Steelfist if he found out she didn't love him years down the road after they were married than if she confessed it to him now before the wedding. She cancelled the wedding which was not received well by Steelfist or Geran his friend and sadly felt she had lost people that really mattered to her.

She is currently trying to find herself and to be seen in the eyes of people as a person and not the harlot she's been. After they lost Eldrick their beloved admiral she stayed to help the crew as best she could only to loose Fraust and Nicholas as well to Theremore. Instead of letting the two people she'd come to greatly respect go she followed them not really wanting to be a pirate anymore as she had found acceptance in other ways.


End file.
